Nurm
Nurm is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode, Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Mark Barbolak. Overview Appearance Nurm is a cartographer villager. He wears a green hat with a black stripe and a white feather stuck into it. He has a gold belt and cuffs. Personality Nurm does not talk much, but he is very intelligent, being "the genius behind all of (Jack's) fine maps", and can read the runes in the Sea Temple. Unlike Jack, Nurm believes in the existence of the Admin genuinely. Nurm can get scared in dangerous situations, but he trusts Jack and is daring enough to go adventuring with him. As an exception, he does fight in "Jailhouse Block," when he uses two iron axes to fight hostile mobs. He is willing to sacrifice himself for others, shown in "Jailhouse Block" when he offers to stay behind in the prison so Lluna can leave. Relationships Jesse Nurm cares for Jesse, as they can hug in "Giant Consequences" and "Jailhouse Block," and he volunteers to stay behind in Cellblock X so Jesse and Lluna can safely leave the Sunshine Institute. He is also loyal to him/her, as he can obediently stay behind to protect Beacontown when Jesse’s gang leaves. Nurm trusts Jesse with his life, as he jumps off a conduit filled with lava and believes that Jesse can catch him in "Jailhouse Block." Jack Nurm is close with Jack, and they understand each other. They enjoy adventuring and taking care of their emporium together with each other's companionship. In dangerous situations, Nurm depends on Jack, and Jack, in turn, protects him. Being Jack's only remaining old friend, if Nurm is not left behind in Xara's cell, Jack continues to care for him and states at one point that there was no way Jesse would leave Nurm behind for "some llama." If Nurm is left behind in Xara's place in her cell, Jack mourns over Nurm being left behind and vows to get him back, and he occasionally takes out his anger on Xara and Lluna. Eventually, Jack is glad and very comforted to reunite with Nurm. Vos Although the real Vos and Nurm are never seen interacting with each other, before Nurm went to the Sea Temple with Jack and Sammy and the real Vos died, they were said to be friends. Unlike Jack, however, Nurm does not seem to be traumatized by Vos' death. It is also possible that Jack met Nurm after adventuring to the Sea Temple with Vos and Sammy, as Nurm had to introduce himself in front of the fake Vos, and he was not surprised that "Vos" didn't immediately recognize him after being freed. Sammy Much like Vos, although they were never seen interacting, it is possible that Sammy was friends with Nurm before she died in the Sea Temple many years ago. However, unlike Jack, Nurm wasn't traumatized after Sammy's death. Petra Nurm and Petra do not mind each other's company. Petra, apparently, has learned Villagerese in order to communicate with Nurm http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/164280589261/sooo-petra-can-understand-villager, and Petra and Nurm are talking to each other while meeting up with Jesse, Jack, and "Vos." Lukas Even though Lukas and Nurm do not interact, Lukas and Nurm do not seem to mind each other's company. Radar Same with Lukas, even though they do not interact much, Radar and Nurm do not seem to mind each other's company. Lluna Nurm has been shown to care for Lluna when he volunteers to stay in Xara's cell so that Lluna can go with Jesse, and he is very upset if Jesse leaves Lluna behind instead of him. Unlike Jack, Nurm is often dejected due to Lluna being left behind. When Lluna came back, Nurm is relieved to see her safe and hugs her. Quotes Items *Two Iron Axes (Determinant) Appearances * "Hero in Residence" * "Giant Consequences" * "Jailhouse Block" * "Below the Bedrock" (Determinant) * "Above and Beyond '" Trivia *Nurm is currently the only villager encountered in ''Minecraft: Story Mode, not counting the witches. *Nurm and Jack own an emporium together. This may be referencing villagers' ability to trade items in Minecraft. *It is shown that he understands the runes in the Sea Temple. *Jack may possibly be able to communicate with Nurm by listening to him speak through villagerese. Like if Jesse chooses to say "Welcome aboard." to Nurm, he could say "Whoo hoo." and Jack translates as Jesse was able to understand. **However, in Jailhouse Block, when Nurm offers to stay behind, Jesse is very well able to understand him. *Nurm was confirmed to be a cartographer villager.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163571830716/do-you-know-what-type-of-villager-nurm-is *In "'''Jailhouse Block," Nurm is shown backing away in fear from zombies, this is a reference to villagers in normal Minecraft fearing zombies. *It is confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Nurm's vocal cords only allow him to speak Villagerese. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163176952346/so-jack-can-understand-nurm-and-nurm-can *Nurm originally lived in Pur'gan-Gah valley until Jack visited and decided to join him on his adventures.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/story-mode-season-2-trailer Gallery See the gallery for Nurm here: Nurm/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mobs